Fallen  Wings
by Sofrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: When things don't go as they should Emma and LD go missing from home leaving Greenlee and Ryan to wonder of their parenting skills. LD is Greenlee's son with Leo and Ryan makes Greenlee an offer that will alter the rest of their lives


Fallen wings

When things don't go as they should Emma and LD go missing from home leaving Greenlee and Ryan to wonder of their parenting skills. LD is Greenlee's son with Leo and Ryan makes Greenlee an offer that will alter the rest of their lives

**An N: LEONARDO DAVID "LD" DU PRES WAS BORN JUNE 29****TH****, 2003 TO GREENLEE AND LATE HUSBAND LEO DU PRES. **

"Lunch guys, come on!" Ryan called Emma, LD, Ian and Spike to the table. It was the usual "family" diner at the Lavery home

"I called it first!" LD called after Emma and jumped to the table. Emma gracefully sat down next to him. Spike sat on the other side and Ryan placed Ian on a high chair

"You did not" Emma said sticking her tongue at him. LD laughed at her and pushed her to the side, almost making her fall

"Did too!" LD folded his arms when Ryan shot him a nasty look "did too!"

"Stop it, now LD you know better than that than to push Emma" Ryan said calmly. He was used to them and the constant fighting. Spike cheered on LD but he knew he would get away with it "come on apologize to Emma"

"Will not, didn't do anything wrong!" LD shot at Ryan. This was the kind of tantrum that he was quite used to, and he was an expert on it

"Yes you do, and I want you to go back to the room and don't come out until you are ready to apologize" Ryan said quietly. Spike gave LD a nervous look "now"

"Fine, I'm not hungry anyway" LD said pushing his plate aside and dragging his feet back to the room. Emma watched him go reluctantly and then turned to her own food. Ryan then walked towards the room

"Buddy?" Ryan knocked on the door. He found LD sitting on Spike's lower bunk bed "are you ready to go back now?"

"I thought I was in time out, I think I'll stay here" LD said calmly. This was so much like him he usually had tantrums but he instantly felt bad about it and then was the first to say he was sorry. It wasn't like he had said a bad word

"Okay, but I have to talk to you" Ryan sat on the bed. He watched the boy play with an old Teddy bear that had once belonged to him and now it was Spike's

"What about?" LD asked without looking at him. Ryan wrapped his arms around LD

"Whatever you want" Ryan was often put against LD's bad temper. He was a great kid but it was really hard to handle sometimes especially when it came to him and Emma

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed her, she was just getting on my nerves" Ryan was amused by an 8 year old's use of that expression "honestly dad"

"Now where did you learn that?" LD knew that Ryan wasn't his real dad, he knew he had had one and that he was in heaven, but when Greenlee and Ryan had gotten married he had firmly told Greenlee that he needed someone to call dad as everyone else had someone to call that and he then told her that he would call Ryan dad and said he had two dads

"Mom says it all the time" LD said "is I not supposed to say it?" the boy asked. Ryan offered him a warm smile. "I really am sorry, I'm going to go tell Emma, but she has to admit I did call it first" LD stated firmly

"We'll see what we can do" Ryan said trailing behind the boy. This was just one of the many moments that made Ryan's day. LD hugged Emma and kissed her on the cheek. Then spike and Ryan clapped proudly as they made up. The rest of the meal went smoothly and then there was a knock on the door. Kendall had come for lunch and Greenlee was sure to be closely behind

"Thanks for looking after Ian for today" Kendall said when Ryan placed a sandwich in front of her

"Don't worry, they had fun today didn't you?" the kids nodded proudly

"We made mud pies!" Spike told her mother and LD nodded "they did, me and Emma made some drawings "LD stood up and reached up to the counter "here"

"This is great you guys" Kendall said. Emma had drawn something she had called a unique unicorn, but Kendall thought it looked nothing like a unicorn, but then again a 9 year old didn't know much about art and neither did she and LD had made a picture of his family. He had drawn Greenlee, Ryan, Spike, Ian, herself and an angel in the sky he had written "daddy Leo" and then he had drawn himself and Emma. One big happy family

"Where is Greenlee?" Kendall asked Ryan. He shrugged awkwardly "I thought this was important, giving the kids stability"

"It is, but she had to work, she couldn't get out of it, not even to have lunch "Ryan didn't sound happy. He was tired of Greenlee's attitude. Ever since what had happened to Zach he and Kendall had done all they could to give the kids a normal upbringing without too much drama. But then again it was Pine Valley and normal wasn't a usual word for them


End file.
